Warming more than a cold hand
by followthedarke
Summary: Harry's been paired with Malfoy for potions again! It's winter time in Hogwarts and the cold in the dungeons is almost painful, Malfoy thinks Harry's shivers could ruin the potion and decides to do something about it HxD Mad Snape Oneshot Beta:Jhoy


Warming More Then a Cold Hand

**A/N:** This one shot, came into my mind while I was typing the next chapter for "Ch Ch Ch Changes". My hands were shivering so bad I was pressing the wrong keys ^^.

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot and Snape's slight descent into madness. This is a ONESHOT. I won't be having a sequel. You all know what M/M means right? If you don't then you might not want to read this story. When you click on Rating M and are surprised to find slash.. You are a fool.

**Beta:** Jhoy, you are seemingly ever patient!

Enjoy and review!

It had started to snow during the early morning at Hogwarts. The lake had long since been iced over and the grounds were covered in a majestic white blanket. The place looked even more magical than normal. The heating charms had kicked in around the school but the normally dank cold dungeons had transformed into a frozen over hell with Snape playing a real life Lucifer.

As students arrived in dribs and drabs, he barked at them to take off their extra layers of clothing. Scarves, jumpers and hats. Hell, Finnegan even brought a quilt with him that he had to discard.

Snape was determined to have his revenge on the brats of 7th year. Earlier that morning they could have seen Snape scribbling on a piece of parchment with manic glee in his eyes. Of course the students were more interested in their breakfast than their potions teacher, so none had any idea what sort of torture laid in wait for them.

What was on that piece of parchment you ask? Well let me tell you. Professor Snape did not want to pass any of the students in his upcoming class. He wanted to fail them all to make them stay to clean the freezing cold room. The pairings he created on the parchment were truly disastrous.

Granger had Longbottom, Blaise had Weasel, Finnegan was paired with Pravati, and of course Potter ended up with Draco. Potter and Draco would probably even get into an argument, or so he hoped, so he could give them extra detentions. Snape cackled madly but softly so only the closest students looked around warily.

You may be wondering what his mostly Slytherin class had done to anger Snape. Well…

**Yesterday's Potions Class**

Zambini and Draco were loudly discussing their sexual conquests at the back of the class. Professor Snape usually ignored his snake's carrying ons but this was a rather touchy subject. Already they had said that Ginny Weasely gave the best head causing Weasley number six to storm up and punch Draco in the jaw.

Snape had to send him out of the class before he did any further damage to the other boy who still managed to smirk widely. Snape had to tell them to stop their conversation to gain some control over his class room again.

But Draco just smirked at him and said something he shouldn't have. "Sore subject sir? Just because you're the only virgin around here doesn't mean you can pick on us." This is where he should have stopped but he didn't. "Even Granger has seen more action than you ever will." He then stretched out languidly and the class broke out into restrained hysteria. Tears rolled down red faces, people clutched at their ribs and gasped for air as they tried not to laugh. Many failed miserably.

Snape stormed out of the class unable to stay any longer without tormenting them all under crucio. As the door slammed to his office, he started to think of a more long-lasting punishment that would be allowed under the rules of Hogwarts.

**Back ****T****o ****the P****resent**

Harry scowled at Draco as his hands started to shake from the cold, and Draco's icey glare wasn't helping him any. He started to cut the Canadian pond weed but his hands shook so badly he ended up nicking himself with the long blade of the knife.

Upon seeing this Draco knocked the knife from his hand and grasped Harry's hands between his own.

"What the fuck Draco?" Harry squeaked. Draco grinned and rubbed Harry's hands between his own enjoying the uncomfortable look on Harry's face.

"Trying to warm you up Gryffindork. I don't want your blood ruining our potion." Draco told him. Harry frowned at this and pulled his hands from the Slytherin's grasp. "Your hands are colder than mine Draco. Besides, there's no point. Everyone knows that all snakes are cold blooded," Harry snickered, but was surprised when Draco did not look affronted but merely thoughtful.

Draco's smirk took on a steely edge as he leaned forward to whisper something to Harry.

"I know something that's defiantly not cold Potter. How bout you warm your hands there, or are you too chicken?" Draco asked before he looked suggestively down at his crotch then back up to Harry's eyes where he was shocked to see cold hard determination.

Harry James Potter did not back down from a challenge. Especially not a challenge from a snake named Draco. He glanced around at the students feeling fortunate that they sat at the back of the room. Their potion was also at the simmer stage so it wouldn't need their attention for a little while. The, very straight, Boy Wonder of Gryffindor pushed his hands into the Prince of Slytherin's robes quickly to find and unzip Draco's trousers. Harry sucked in a deep breath as he lightly traced the boy's length with his fingers.

He then grinned widely when he heard Draco hiss and swear. "Fuck Potter, your hands _are_ cold."

Harry moved his stool in closer to Draco who was blushing rather prettily. He pushed his palm harder against the growing erection. He blinked when he heard Draco moan lightly and saw him grasp at the edge of the table. Harry smirked evilly at the boy before he leaned in to whisper, "You're enjoying this far too much Draco."

Harry had rolled his r's, making them sound like soft purrs as he spoke to the other boy. He was amused when Draco closed his eyes and bucked slightly into his hand. Curiously he wondered what else Draco would react to.

Harry leaned in again, this time daring to take a small, slightly pointed, lobe between his teeth before muttering, "You want more don't you?" It came out in a strong parseltounge hiss. Harry was rewarded with a gasp from the Slytherin as he gave another rough jerk into his hand and then shuddered.

Harry Potter decided that he liked this very much. He had Draco at his mercy, blushing and hankering for more. Deciding that he'd tortured the boy enough, Harry looked into Draco's eyes before hooking his thumbs around the boy's boxers. He saw the Slytherin nod slightly so he pulled the clothing down to rest on his knees. Harry smiled at Draco's erection, confident in the fact that he had a bigger one.

Harry dragged his index finger across Draco's smaller head, over the tip smearing the precome that had gathered there. He felt Draco shudder and moan lowly again as he began to stroke at a very casually slow pace.

Harry nearly laughed when Draco managed to stutter out, "Pppotter if youu uh, don't get a nhh, move on, I'll Adva Kadava in you in your ahh, sleep."

Harry just shrugged. His eyes were full of mirth as he started to jerk the boy off properly. Harry got so lost in the task before him that he didn't notice when Draco's hand moved from the desk to his shoulder. He did however feel Draco's forehead as it came to rest to his own. Harry felt Draco's breath as he panted across his lips making them tingle. Draco's lips dared him to lean forward and capture them, so he did. He noticed Draco went still from shock before responding very enthusiastically.

Draco pushed his tongue playfully into Harry's mouth. They kissed wetly for a few more moments before Draco pulled his head back.

"Potter, I'm gonna," Draco groaned. Harry leaned in again to capture the blonde's slightly bruised and rosy lips. He did it both for the kiss and to stifle Draco's moans. Harry groaned himself as he felt Draco's moans vibrate into his mouth and shook him as they moved down to his toes.

"AHEM! And what the hell do you two think your doing?!" Snape yelled. Draco smirked as he tucked himself shamelessly into his trousers.

"Just showing you what you've been missing sir," Draco said with a touch of pride. For the second time that week Snape stormed from his class muttering under his breath before the class exploded into laughter. Well half the class exploded in laughter. The other half was still stunned by what they had seen the two boys doing before their teacher interrupted them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Harry lick his fingers curiously and felt a twitch down below. 'This could be the start of a very beautiful friendship,' Draco thought. He leaned in closer to suck one of Harry's fingers clean. He grinned around the finger as he watched Harry start to blush.

-Fin-

A/N: You like? Review and tell me so then!


End file.
